This invention relates to a method of making decorative panels, and more particularly to a method of making large glass or plastic panels having the appearance or etched glass panels.
At the present time many restaurants, taverns, and similar establishments are decorated in antique or period motifs. Such a decor typically involves the use of antique or antique-type bars, back bars, ceiling panels, furniture, signs and other wall hangings of various types, etc. In many instances transparent or mirrored panels having the appearance of etched glass panels are employed, either in a purely decorative mode or in a functional mode, for example as room dividers or the like.
Since there is obviously an insufficient supply of authentic antique etched glass panels to fulfill current requirements, a need exists for the manufacture of new transparent and mirrored panels having the appearance of antique etched glass panels. It will be understood that it is still possible to make panels of this type by means of the prior art technique of etching glass surfaces with hydroflouric acid. However, the prior art technique is both time consuming and exacting, with the result being that panels produced in accordance with the prior art technique are prohibitively costly.
The present invention comprises a method of making decorative panels which overcome the foregoing and other difficulties long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a liquid masking material is applied to a surface of a panel and is cured to form a substantially solid masking layer. Either simultaneously with the application of the liquid masking material or subsequent to the curing step, a pattern comprising at least one unmasked area and at least one masked area is formed in the masking layer. Subsequently the surface of the panel having the masking layer thereon is treated, whereby the unmasked areas of the surface of the panel are rendered visually distinguishable from the masked areas. In this manner both transparent and mirrored panels having the appearance of etched glass panels may be economically manufactured.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, glass or plastic panels which may be either transparent or mirrored are fabricated utilizing an elastomeric masking material. The pattern may be formed in the elastomeric masking material simultaneously with the application of the liquid elastomeric masking material, such as by applying the material through a screen. Alternatively, the pattern may be formed in the elastomeric masking material after the material has been applied and cured, such as by mechanically removing portions of the cured elastomeric masking layer.
In accordance with this embodiment of the invention, the unmasked areas of the surface of the panel are rendered visually distinguishable by impinging a high velocity stream of particulate material onto the surface of the panel having the masking layer thereon. Both the velocity of the stream and the duration of the application of the stream to the surface of the panel may be controlled to regulate the degree to which the unmasked areas are rendered visually distinguishable. The masking layer is then removed to provide a panel on which the previously unmasked areas have an etched appearance and the previously masked areas have a non-etched appearance. The entire procedure may be repeated utilizing a different pattern to provide a dual density visual effect on the surface of the panel.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, mirrored plastic panels may be fabricated utilizing an asphaltum masking material. The liquid asphaltum masking material is applied to a mirror forming layer on the panel, and the pattern in the adhesive layer may be formed simultaneously with the application thereof to the panel, such as by applying the material through a screen. Alternatively, the pattern may be formed after the asphaltum masking material has been applied to the panel and cured, such as by mechanically removing portions of the masking layer.
The portions of the mirror forming layer on the panel corresponding to the unmasked areas are subsequently removed by chemically dissolving the mirror forming layer utilizing an etching material. The mirror forming layer, the asphaltum masking material and the etching material are then sprayed with silver paint. By this means there is provided a mirrored plastic panel having the appearance of an etched or frosted glass mirror.